Faith
by Mon de Artois
Summary: Solo nos hace falta un poco de fe....Yuri HarukaxMichiru
1. Chapter 1

**Faith**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOo NOTAS DE LA AUTORA oOoOoOoOoOO**

**Hola aquí de nuevo, hace algo que no subía un fic, estoy en los otros pero se ocurrió una buena idea escuchando a George Michael y aquí esta…. no me culpen si no les gusta el fic…**

**Bueno creo que aquí los dejo… continúen.**

**Por cierto…para que no me demanden he de decir que sailor moon no me pertenece, ni haruka ni Michiru ni nadie, si lo se, es feo, pero es la realidad….T.T**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Llevaba ya un tiempo siendo amiga de aquella joven de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules como las profundidades del mar… haruka en simples palabras era perfecta… practicaba atletismo, y era corredor de autos, sin duda se habían conocido en la escuela, hace un par de meses en una competencia, haruka tenia muchas fans y se podía decir que era muy popular entre las chicas, pues no sabían que era una chica. Hoy habían tenido una muy agradable cita para ir de compras (bueno para que haruka acompañara a Michiru), se encontraban cenando, en un restaurante de comida italiana, un restaurante donde solo había parejas...:**

**-haruka….**

**-¿q Michiru?**

**-olvídalo**

**-si tu lo dices… (Dijo mientras se comía gran parte de la lasaña que tenia en su plato) **

**Bueno, supongo que seria agradable  
si pudiera tener tu cuerpo  
se que no todo el mundo  
tiene un cuerpo como el tuyo  
pero debo pensármelo dos veces  
antes de entregar mi corazón   
y conozco todos tus juegos  
porque yo también juego a ellos **

**Su relación con haruka iba lenta y tortuosamente, porque eran más que nadan amigas y salían más de esa forma, hace unos días, que había dejado de verla con esos ojos, pero por sus últimas relaciones había preferido darse un tiempo, antes de volver a empezar.  
**

**Oh, pero yo  
necesito un descanso  
de ese sentimiento  
un tiempo para recoger  
mi corazón del suelo  
oh, y cuando ese amor  
baje sin ninguna pasión  
hará falta un hombre fuerte, nena **

**Después conoció a haruka quien la alegro de nuevo, y (como ya había dicho) desde hace unas noches pedía porque, la viera como algo mas, primero pensó que se estaba volviendo loca después termino por resignarse……….**

porque debo tener fe,  
debo tener fe,  
porque debo tener fe, fe, fe  
porque debo tener fe, fe, fe.

**Así, paso la velada después de comer salieron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que habían cerrado el camino de regreso a la casa de Michiru lo manifestantes (jajaja que creen que solo hay manifestaciones en la vida real pues no!!) y no había forma de llegar a su casa así que haruka, ofreció que se quedara en su casa pues estaba para el otro lado, Michiru sabia que estar en casa de haruka iba a ser una tortura, además de que no quería incomodar pero a mas no haber………..**

**Nena, se que me pides que me quede  
di por favor, por favor, por favor, no te vayas   
puede que digas en serio cada palabra  
no puedo evitar pensar en el ayer  
y en otro que me sujeto a las reglas en el ayer **

**Llegaron a la casa de haruka pasadas las 10 de la noche, se pusieron a ver la televisión, Michiru se quedo dormida en el hombro de haruka, apenas entre sueños olía un muy agradable perfume masculino, haruka se le quedo viendo mucho y no pudo evitar acariciarle sutilmente la cara, apenas un roce, algo parecido a una brisa de verano en la playa, se quedo así hasta que Michiru abrió los ojos, haruka se sorprendió y se sonrojo ligeramente**

**Michiru se acerco un poco mas y un poco mas hasta sellar sus labios en un beso fugaz, "**_**al diablo todo…"**_** pensó, y al parecer haruka pensó lo mismo porque le correspondió….**

**Antes de que este rió  
se convierta en océano  
antes de que tires mi corazón  
al suelo  
oh, nena, reconsidero mi idea loca  
bueno necesito que alguien me abrace  
pero esperare a algo mas  
si, debo tener fe  
debo tener fe  
porque debo tener fe**

**-haruka….**

**-¿Qué se te ofrece Michiru?**

**Dijo aun más sonrojada, no esperaba que pasara nada más, pero si pasara no se opondría…. definitivamente no se opondría….**

**-creo que ya es tarde me voy a dormir……**

**-eh...si, claro al fondo, a la izquierda, que duermas bien…**

**-igualmente…. Buena noches…**

**-"**_**esperare un poco mas…jaja"**_

_**-"diablos, no es que…." "creo que la amo…."**_

_**Fin**_

_**¿**_

**Bueno, bueno ¿que tal estuvo? Dejen REVIEWS por favor…. si no les gusto mucho, tómenlo como un fic palomero, (OK, OK eso se dice de las películas,¿ pero q mas da…?) y si no les gusto para nada disculpen el tiempo perdido , y si, les gusto ¡que bien voy mejorando!, bueno me retiro ,hasta la próxima……. **


	2. Capter 2

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni Haruka ni Michiru ni nadie, no me demanden no tengo abogados, y siempre puedo admitir demencia….**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Amanecía en la casa de la corredora de autos, por un momento olvido que tenia visitas, al recordarlo se paro para hacer el desayuno.**

**Michiru permanecía en el cuarto de invitados pensando en Haruka, sabia que tenia que dar la iniciativa, era por demás decir que su amistad había pasado a segundo termino, pero tenia que buscar el momento ideal para declararle su amor a la rubia, mientras fingiría que nada había pasado, se intento levantar pero se dio cuenta de que las fuerzas le fallaban, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ardía en fiebre…**

**Haruka terminaba de preparar la comida, quería que Michiru se sintiera bien en su corta estancia ahí, miro a la venta, el clima había empeorado considerablemente, estaba lloviendo fuertemente. Se dio cuenta de que la joven de pelo aguamarina no se paraba y fue a tocar la puerta de su cuarto, no recibió respuesta, así que entro sin avisar, la violinista se encontraba tirada en la cama, Haruka tomo su temperatura tenia 40 c inmediatamente llamo al doctor y permaneció a su lado.**

**La violinista recupero la conciencia por un momento pues sintió la caricia de alguien en su cara, se sentía agradable abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue la tierna mirada de Haruka…**

**-Haruka…**

**-¿estas bien?**

**-yo… **

**-¿se te ofrece algo?-hablaba en un tono apacible, para que Michiru no se exaltara.**

**-yo…te...amo…-Haruka se sonrojo, pensó que decía eso por su fiebre, no sabia cuan reales eran sus palabras.**

**Tocaron la puerta seguramente, era el doctor, Haruka beso a Michiru dulcemente en la frente y se paro a abrir la puerta.**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**En realidad no pensaba continuar este fic…pero lo vi y me surgieron ideas así que aquí esta! ^_^**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!**

**Se aceptan saludos…quejas …reclamos**

**Bueno cuídense**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
